


Small Joys

by notquite_somethingelse



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Some Humor, Some wistfulness too i guess, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquite_somethingelse/pseuds/notquite_somethingelse
Summary: In which Kyoko and Ren meet at different times after the confession and there's A LOT of romantic tension.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Small Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, hope I didn't say anything too weird!

1)

Kyoko steeled herself as she saw the car approach the Darumaya. If meeting Ren had been nerve-racking before they’d made their feelings known for each other, now it was a hundred times more. Not only did she have to control the happiness in her expression, now she also felt a kind of vulnerability that made it hard for her to not be a shy mess in front of him.

Yes, they had made up from their stupid fight. And since Yashiro was still acting as her manager, he had contacted her to offer her a ride to work, like before, and she had accepted. 

Ren had called her the night before to tell her about the pendant. And he’d also asked her permission to tell Yashiro about them. Apparently, he had figured out on his own that something had happened and was set on protecting… them. So Ren had thought that he’d be a priceless ally. Hearing that Yashiro supported them so strongly had warmed Kyoko’s heart thoroughly. And even though it was kind of embarrassing having someone knowing about their not-relationship, she knew that Yashiro was trust-worthy and loyal and helpful. 

As soon as the car stopped, she opened the door to let herself in. Not wanting Tsuruga-san to have time to try and get the door for her and attract attention. 

“Good morning, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san, thank you for picking me up!” She made sure to show them the same expression as other mornings. Even though just seeing Tsuruga-san seated beside her, comfortably leaning on the backseat and looking at her, now lit up her chest with a weird mix of happiness - embarrasment - excitement - anxiousness. 

“Morning, Kyoko-chan, hope we didn’t make you wait too long.” Said Yashiro as he pulled out of her street. “We ran into a bit of traffic.”

“Not at all, I just waited outside because I wanted some fresh air. I hope the traffic wasn’t due to an accident.”

“No, just construction on a street near here,” Tsuruga answered. Was his voice slightly warmer than usual? 

“I’m glad” Had her voice quietened a bit involuntarily?

“How’s your Momiji going, Kyoko-chan?”

“Oh, I’m actually very happy. I feel like it’s all coming together. Thanks in part to you, Yashiro-san. The other day I was able to do three back flips in a row! Thank you for getting e in contact with that stunt coach,” she said with a little bow. Not as elegant as her usual, because of the seatbelt.

The two men congratulated her and expressed their admiration at her progress with the stunts. 

“I’m glad I could help. I never had to look for a stunt coach before, since Ren’s never auditioned for a character that needed that kind of physical prowess. Any stunts he’s had to perform were taught to him during production, when he already got the part, so the directing team always provided the lessons.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to teach me a thing or two if I ever need those kind of skills for an audition, Mogami-san!” He turned to her a playfully flirty smile that made her freeze awkwardly in order to contain the blush that was rising up her throat. She looked at Yashiro’s profile with wide eyes, awkwardly. Not knowing how to react to Ren’s flirty teasing in front of someone else.

Yashiro, however, didn’t bat an eyelash. 

“Knowing you, you probably already know how to do mortals and everything,” he rebutted in a deadpan way. “He’s annoyingly good at unexpected things, don’t you think, Kyoko-chan?”

She turned to look at Ren and he had switched his flirty smile for a calm one and understanding eyes. 

_Relax?,_ he mouthed at her pushing a bit of his puppy-eye look for good measure. 

She exhaled the breath she didn’t know she had been holding in a nervous giggle. “Definitely annoying,” she answered. “No wonder he has so many enemies.”

“Enemies? I do?” He had the gall of looking surprised.

Kyoko, having been thinking of Koga-san, said: “Oh, just people wanting to get ahead of you in the list of Japan’s best actor.”

“Ah, the fate of successful actors.”

“What an annoying Gorge-star,” said Yashiro. Which prompted Ren to look at him with a pout his manager couldn’t see and then direct it at her.

Kyoko had to cover her mouth and giggle. Feeling warm all over.

This was new. She’d never dared to joke this way with Ren before, it was incredibly disrespectful for a kohai to talk like that to her senpai. But Ren was even inviting her to relax and poke fun at him with his behaviour. It was… pretty amazing 

They joked around in that line for a while. After some time, they arrived to the underground garage where Kyoko would have to get off the car and as they looked for a parking spot, Yashiro changed his tone.

“So, Kyoko-chan, I wanted to talk to you about something. I think Ren’s already told you that I know about your... situation.... with him?” Yashiro suddenly sounded unsure. Kyoko could relate. How do you call the relationship of two people who have confessed they have feelings for the other but refuse to act on it yet?

“Yes, he told me. Thank you for supporting us, Yashiro-san. He said you wanted to help keep this secret and I really appreciate the sentiment,” she felt less awkward if she fell back into bows and formalities while talking about the issue.

“You don’t have to thank me, Kyoko-chan, I really do it of my own volition and satisfaction. I’m happy for you both.” He said. “But I also worry, which is why I’d be remiss if I didn’t mention this: Right now, the public thinks that he’s going out with Kana-san, but that could change. And if they turn to look for another possible partner for Ren. Well, the girl who has the same manager as him and takes car rides with them every other day, might be a good target for their curiosity.”

Kyoko turned to look at Ren, who had turned serious.

“Yashiro-san already told me about his opinion. And although I really don’t like it… I think he might be right.”

“So, I’ll stop having you as a manager, Yashiro-san?” Kyoko asked.

“Not right away. I’ll keep working with you until the president finds someone suitable for you. But eventually… yes. I hope you’ll understand, Kyoko-chan.”

She took a deep breath. She’d miss these car rides and Yashiro’s company for more than the professional reason, but she understood. It was clear-cut, really. And she appreciated Yashiro’s way of telling her. Not like he had to mollify her, but like he was talking to her as an adult.

“Of course I do, Yashiro-san. I agree with you. As much as I enjoy our morning rides, it’s the sensible thing to do.”

“I knew you’d understand. I’ll be sad when you get another manager, but that won’t be for a few more days, so let’s continue to work hard together until then, Kyoko-chan!”

“Yes! I’ll continue to be in your care for a while more.”

In that moment, the car parked and Tsuruga-san immediately got out and while Kyoko collected her bags she had left beside her feet, he got the door for her.

Before, the gentlemanly gesture would have rubbed her wrong. Thinking how Tsuruga was a born playboy and how he should keep these gestures for the girl he loved etc. 

But now, when she looked up at him from her seat and saw his smile and the hand he offered to help her get up, she could only think that these moments alone were going to end and that she should make the most of them.

So she took his hand. Unable to look away from his eyes. His hand was warm and soft when he held hers. Not as warm as his eyes were becoming, the more seconds passed and he refused (or wasn’t able to) break their contact. But finally, he swallowed visibly and looked down at their hands. 

He let her go, but not before giving her pinky finger an affectionate squeeze and sending her one of his powerful, sunshine-y, tender smiles. It was impossible not to get lost in it. “Have a nice day, Mogami-san.”

Next thing she knew, she had somehow got to the stairs of the garage while Ren’s touch had sent her mind back to that touch of lips on her little finger on a lonely elevator.

She looked around to make sure there was no one near her and fell to a crouch while putting her head between her hands. How did he do that?? Damn playboy.

* * *

2)

The knock on the door of the LoveMe Section came just as Kyoko had laid out the last of the bentos. 

“Come in!”

Ren and Yashiro came into the room and Kyoko contained the already familiar wayward skips of her heart upon seeing the former. 

“Hello, Kyoko-chan! Wow, it smells delicious in here!”

“I’m glad! Please sit down, both of you. You must be starving! It’s pretty late for lunch.”

“My apologies, today was a pretty packed day,” said Ren.

For Ren’s part, his expression also remained rather formal. Except for a soft look he sent Kyoko when they locked eyes and he was sure Yashiro wasn’t looking his way. He always managed to send her some kind of little signal of his feelings and, honestly, it made Kyoko’s day every time.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it, it’s hard to match schedules sometimes.”

The meet up had been Kyoko’s idea. She wanted to do something for Yashiro since that week would be their last week working together as talent and manager. So she’d asked him if she could make a bento lunch for him as a thank-you gift for all his help, since he’d liked the other one so much.

The place had been Yashiro’s idea. Granted, a lovely park would have been better, but the LoveMe Section room offered more privacy, since no one ever wanted to go in, and it provided some semblance of professionalism about the situation.

It had also been Yashiro’s idea to invite Ren even though the thank-you gift was supposed to be for him. 

Kyoko hadn’t complained when Yashiro had suggested having lunch the three of them together, and had looked for a day where Kotonami and Chiori would be busy and away from LME. 

They dug in their bentos, both Yashiro and Ren showering compliments on the food and the cook while Kyoko accepted them sheepishly.

“If I may be so bold, Kyoko-chan,” said Yashiro after a while, “can I ask, are you planning on telling the President about… your recent development, to get out of the LoveMe Section?” 

Kyoko paled imagining the huge over-reaction the President would have over the news. Confetti, balloons, probably a marching band, and a huge banner with her face announcing that the LoveMe Program was a success… No, thank you.

“No, I’d rather not let him know. I don’t see him being discreet.”

“I think you’re underestimating him. He knows how to be discreet when necessary, although it’s not what he prefers to do.” Ren said with a gentle smile.

He was right, of course. The President hadn’t made a big deal out of it when they had talked about her feelings in his office… She thought about telling Ren about it, but it would be too embarrassing, especially with Yashiro there, so she just said: 

“Still, I’m fine where I am for now. Being here gives me a chance to see Moko-san often, after all.”

“Aren’t you afraid he’s going to notice, though?” Yashiro asked.

It was a fair question. He had indeed noticed her feelings after just two days of being at the Tragic Marker set. 

“Well, I don’t really see him that often. I’ve managed not to run into him. If I do, I’ll just have to act my way out of it and hope it works.”

“I know you can do it.” Ren said encouragingly, meeting her eyes.

Kyoko thought back on the moment she had lowered her guard on the set and Ren had hugged her so tightly, spoken words no one has ever said to her… She hadn’t been able to get back in character. The moment had crushed whatever lock had been still standing and her feelings had been put on display on her features for the President to see. She lowered her eyes, suddenly shy.

“You’ll have to, you won’t be able to avoid him forever. Soon it will be _that project_ ’s wrap up party. Maybe he’ll want a certain couple of siblings to attend?”

Kyoko thought about staying in a hotel again with Ren and her heart did a very awkward somersault in her chest. Part of that was due to fear of being completely alone with Ren in this new situation, not knowing exactly how to act; another part was because of the sudden assault of images of things they HAD done in hotel rooms before; but she’d be lying if a tiny bit of that wasn’t just… excitement. She blushed, surprised at her own instincts, and didn’t know how to respond.

Ren came at her rescue.

“They’ll probably want to film the wrap up party, for some kind of extra feature for the DVD, and having many cameras pointed at Cain in a well-lit room could be dangerous, so I’ll advise against it. I’ve come to learn how scarily insightful some fans can be,” he said, sharing with Yashiro a meaningful look.

“Yes, besides, Cain-san isn’t the type to be interested in that kind of event. Going would be out of character for him. Once he’s finished filming, he doesn’t care about the rest, right?” Kyoko said, relieved, looking at Ren.

“That’s right, only about his cute little sister,” he said with a cheeky smirk.

Kyoko quickly changed the conversation while Yashiro hid his amusement at Kyoko’s embarrassment by drinking some tea.

When it was time for Ren and Yashiro to leave, the manager said his goodbyes to the young actress.

“It’s been a pleasure working with you, Kyoko-chan,” he said with a small bow.

“Please, Yashiro-san, the pleasure was mine.”

“Tell me all about your new manager when you meet them, okay?”

“Will do!” 

“Of course, we’ll see each other around, so we’ll keep in touch.”

“Certainly!” Kyoko answered cheerfully.

“Ah,” Yashiro said, sending a fleeting look at Ren’s way. “Please, excuse me, I need to make an urgent call outside.”

As he walked out and closed the door behind him, Kyoko turned to Ren in surprise. About to ask if something was wrong. However, the warm way he was looking at her, made her forget about her question.

“Thank you for the food, Mogami-san,” he said. “I have to say, I’m going to miss these opportunities.”

He actually looked a bit regretful, and she suddenly felt lonely knowing they’d have less chance of meeting up now that she wasn’t in Yashiro’s care anymore. 

“I’ll miss the opportunity of making sure you eat properly,” she joked, a bit half-heartedly, trying to alleviate the mood. It seemed to work, since it made Ren chuckle.

“That’s true.”

He lightly took her hand and squeezed her little finger in that gesture that was becoming only theirs, compiling all the words they couldn’t say yet. All the actions they had to stop themselves from doing. 

“See you around, Mogami-san.”

* * *

3)

Ren came out of Sawara’s office and headed for the elevator, fighting to keep his eyelids from dropping. It wouldn’t clash well with his Tsuruga Ren image to be seen sleepy. Tsuruga Ren is always ready to go, happy to work. And usually, it didn’t take much for him to appear that way, but it was already late at night and it had been a long day, so he just wanted to get into bed. 

However, all thoughts of sleeping left his mind as he saw a familiar figure standing in front of the elevator. She had her back to him, but he’d have recognised her anywhere. His heart picked up speed and a fluttering of happy nerves ran through his stomach. Aah, the small joys of love. The rooster had already warned him, but Ren still couldn't decide if it was pathetic or sweet.

He waited until he was right behind her to call out to her. She jumped a little and turned quickly to look at him, her surprise written across her face. Did she also look a little flustered?

“Tsuruga-san!” As she looked up at him, he saw the corners of her lips pick up a little. But immediately her eyes checked the hall to see if there was anyone else around. Granted, no one was really paying attention to them, but there were still a few late-night workers around, so she arranged a more formal we-are-just-kohai-and-senpai smile on her face. “What a surprise, you are working pretty late today. Good work.”

It was a surprise indeed. Since they had actually talked on the phone the night before, and neither of them had planned to be here at night. 

“Good work to you too. I had a last minute meeting with Sawara-san. How about you?”

“Something like that, I had to sign some papers, just some administration stuff, but apparently it couldn’t wait till tomorrow..”

“I see.” Just in that moment, the elevator opened its doors. “After you. Which floor?”

“The garage, my manager is waiting for me there.”

He had to hide his disappointment, as he had planned to offer her a ride home. He pushed the garage button, even though he was meeting Yashiro on the ground floor.

As the doors closed, his eyes automatically moved to her. She stood beside him, with her perfect posture and at a polite distance from him, her lowered eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks. She looked good even in the unflattering lights of the elevator. She would have also looked absolutely calm if it weren’t for the way her hands were clasping each other in front of her lap.

Somehow, they both fell into silence. The fact of being completely alone was so rare that neither of them knew exactly how to act, especially since they still were in a public building. Nevertheless, far from feeling awkward, Ren was savoring the charged silence in the elevator. With the conversation from the night before still fresh in his mind, and the confession of their feelings in another elevator warm in his heart.

As the elevator made his slow way through the floors, Ren kept his eyes on her, tracing every feature of her face and, because she wasn’t looking at him, every line of her body. He noticed a rush of red appearing slowly over her ears and then her cheeks. Maybe she wasn’t looking at him, but she was clearly privy to his attention.

God, how long had he wished that she’d notice him like this? 

How long would he have to wait to be able to do something about it?

 _Something_ like cornering her against the wall, like taking her chin between his fingers, crashing his mouth against hers, his body against hers, tearing out a moan from her throat...

He forced himself to release a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. The tension in the small space was becoming maddening, Kyoko’s hands had begun to twist and her chest was rising with very deliberate deep breaths. 

Then, they passed the ground floor.

They were on their way to the garage.

And the world stopped for a second when Kyoko finally lifted her eyes to look at him.

The electric current that sized them both was undeniable. He’d never seen Kyoko make that face before. She was flushed and there was an element of shyness and reservation in her face. But there was something else in her eyes. Like she knew that by looking back at him she was doing something dangerous, but wanted to do it anyways.

In a split-second decision, Ren pressed the emergency stop button. Kyoko’s eyes widened and she was about to open her mouth to protest, so Ren stopped her by softly cradling the back of her neck and lowering his mouth to her ear, taking in her amazing scent in the process. 

“Definitely,” he whispered, making sure she could feel the movement of her lips on her ear, the gasp she released making him smile deviously, “elevators are becoming my favourite mode of transportation.” God, her full body shiver was _everything_.

He quickly let her go - one of the hardest things he’d had to do in his _life_ \- and started the elevator again. Surely such a small interruption wouldn’t be noticed even if someone had been waiting at the garage. He turned his gaze back at Kyoko, who was just standing with her mouth slightly open, completely red and staring into space. Sensing his look, she shook her head and gathered her wits and glowered at him for good measure.

The gods must have been on their side, because no one was at the garage. So Kyoko allowed herself a last scowl at Ren.

“You are a horrible man, Tsuruga Ren,” she said as she got off the elevator.

He simply showed her his most formal, innocent smile and waved goodbye as he pressed the ground floor button.

He wasn’t too worried about her anger when he spied, while the doors closed, how she shook her head at him incredulously, her frown completely betrayed by the upwards corners of her mouth.

As the elevator drifted upwards, he allowed himself a couple of seconds to close his eyes and smile as he burned the encounter in his memory. Not sure yet if it’d be one of those memories that’d make him sleep better or one who’d keep him up all night.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends, romantic tension is THE BEST and I'm really happy that Nakamura made them confess to each other but keep their relationship platonic, because oh boy! It has my imagination burning!
> 
> What other situations could they find themselves in, where they'd have to hide how they OBVIOUSLY feel, and keep themselves in check?


End file.
